doratcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules and Info Each deck must contain 40 - 60 cards(The Champion is not included in this number). Set up the Game. Decide who goes first using rock, paper, scissors, rolling dice or a coin flip. Both players draw six cards. If a player does not like their hand, they may mulligan. Begin the game. How to Win The goal of the game is to lower the opposing player's Champion's Health to 0. If a player runs out of cards to draw, their champion takes 1 damage each turn. The Phases of a Turn: Beginning Phase Draw Phase Action Phase (You may do these actions in any order) * Place down Terrain cards * Summon Creature cards * Use Item, Weapon and Skill cards * Use your Champion's abilities or creature effects *Attack with your Creatures End Phase Terms Field: The game board where you place Terrain, Champion Creature and some Item cards. Graveyard: A discard pile here cards go when discarded or leave the field. Unique: Only one card with that name can be on the field. Exhausted: When a players uses a terrain card it becomes exhausted. Players cannot use that terrain card to summon creatures or use skills, items or weapons until the next turn. Status Effects Poisoned: Champion or creature takes 1 damage every turn. Burned: Champion or creature takes 1 damage every turn. Stunned: Champion or creature cannot activate abilities/effects, attack or defend. Disabled: Champion or creature cannot attack or defend. Silenced: Champion or creature cannot activate abilities/effects Battle Terms Antifreeze - Cannot be Frozen. Burning: Burn any creature or champion when attacking or defending. Double Strike: Can attack twice a turn. First Strike: Defends first when attacked. Fireproof: Cannot be burned. Guardian: Creatures without guardian cannot be targeted. Haste: can attack the turn its summoned. Iron Hide: Reduces all damage by 1. Proud: Stats cannot be increased or decreased by the affects of other cards. Rage: Creature's attack raises by 1 every time it takes damage from attacks. Stealth: Cannot be targeted for an attack. Taunt: Can only be attacked by target. Notes *You may only have a maximum of 4 of the cards in your deck. *You can have any number of Terrain, Item and Creature cards in play. Unless the card has “Unique” listed in its attributes. *When a Creature card is summoned it cannot attack or use its abilities on that turn. *The top left corner of a card usually contains a number. This number is the total cost of that card. You must have that amount of Terrain cards on the field in order to play that card. Stats For Creature cards the 3 numbers in the circles under the name are the stats of that creature. The first number represents the Attack of the creature. The second represents the Health of that creature and the third represents Speed. *When engaged in battle the creature with the higher speed hits the other first. If attacking a creature with the same speed the creature that initiated the attack hits first. The creature that initiated the fight is considered "Attacking" and the creature that responds is "Defending" regardless of who hits first. First Strike ignores the speed stat. For Weapon cards, the 2 numbers in the circles under the name of the card are the stats of the weapon. The first number represents the Attack of the card and the Second represents the Durability of the card. Durability is how many attacks or defends a weapon can perform before it goes into the graveyard. How Cooldown Works: Cooldown activates once an ability or certain effect is used. Cooldown times are represented by a red text that says "(cooldown: x turns)" next to or under Champion abilities and some effects. X represents the number of a player's turns that must pass before they are able to use an ability again. The number for a cooldown time ticks down at the Beginning Phase of the player's turn. Ex. If a cooldown is 5 turns. Once the ability is used the cooldown is 5 turns. On that players next turn the cooldown ticks to 4, the next turn its 3, and so on.